1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table covers, and in particular, to a table cover that may be adapted for use with table tops of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table covers are used to protect and to cover the table tops of tables. Many of the known table covers are typically made in different sizes to fit table tops of different sizes. For example, conventional circular table tops have diameters of 36 inches, 40 inches, 42 inches, 48 inches, 54 inches, and 60 inches. Therefore, a particular model of a table cover would have to be marketed and sold in six different sizes to accommodate all the conventional table top sizes on the market. The same applies to oval table tops of different sizes. Production and sale of a table cover with six different sizes therefore can be expensive and troublesome.
Such conventional table covers suffer from another drawback. Such table covers are typically provided with an elastic secured along the peripheral edges of the table cover. In use, the elastic is stretched and the table cover placed over the table top. When the elastic is allowed to contract to its original shape, the table cover conforms to the table top to provide a relatively tight fit to secure the table cover to the table top. No further means are provided to tightly fit the table cover over the table top. However, due to the fact that the conventional table covers are not custom-designed for a given table top, creases and other wrinkles may appear on the table cover. Such creases and wrinkles are aesthetically displeasing and do not provide stable support for light-weight items placed on the table top.
Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide a table cover that can accommodate a variety of different sizes of table tops, is easy to use, provides a tight-fit of the table cover to the table top to minimize creases and wrinkles, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.